


Haunted

by kaynibbler16



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, semi-spoilers for Shadow of Night, spoilers for The Book of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: He loved her in his dreams, but she was nothing more than a phantom of his most desperate desires.





	Haunted

Matthew has been haunted by a dream for centuries. Ever since the late 16th century his mind has been filled with a golden haired goddess who claims him over and over again almost every night. He knows her touch, her scent, her _taste_. Even the thought of her drives him to distraction during his waking hours.

He thinks he might be going mad.

Maybe this is his punishment for all the terrible sins he’s committed throughout his long life; the vision of the perfect woman whom his hands will never touch. He will never truly possess her, for she was only a figment of his desperate imagination.

One night he dreamed that her belly was swollen with his babe while two toddlers played beside her. The sheer joy at the sight stole his breath. He woke the next morning and smashed one of his favorite vases in a rage. It was cruel the way his mind taunted him, mocking him with his deepest desires and forcing him to wake the next morning to the cold reality that none of it will ever be his to claim.

His heart broke every time he opened his eyes.

The sound of whispering woke Matthew from his sleep and, once again, his heart sank as his dreams melted away. He reluctantly cracked his eyes open and gazed across the room.

His golden haired goddess cooed to the babe in her arms as she nursed him, whispering comforting words as he suckled at her breast. Sensing Matthew's gaze, her eyes met his and a smile lit her face. For a moment, he remained caught between wakefulness and slumber, unable to comprehend the truth of his reality.

His goddess laid the babe back in his cradle with his sister before joining Matthew in bed, her warm arms wrapping around his waist. He curled his body around her, holding her so close that he could feel her heartbeat as if it was his own.

He whispered her name like a prayer before slipping back into dreams, this time unafraid of waking in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. It's been a while since I've written anything so there may be some errors here and there.


End file.
